The study focuses on family and peer influences in the transitional period of early adolescence, in which children experience multiple change and therefore are subject to stress. Supportive relationships are thought to act as moderators of stress for adults, but no data exist on the contribution of supportive relationships to psychological adjustment in early adolescence. Assessments focus on family and peer relations and peer-adult networks in early adolescence.